En ese callejón
by Ese gato en el tejado
Summary: Harry POV. Si tuviera un dólar por cada vez que he estado en peligro y Spiderman me ha rescatado, bueno; creo que me alcanzaría para una hamburguesa grande con papas y refresco. Pero por un tiempo me porté tan mal con él. Ni siquiera las gracias le he dado. Ya es hora de enmendar eso.
1. Chapter 1: El callejón de Harry

Ug, sé que debería mejor continuar ciertas historias que tengo abandonadas, pero lo haré, algún día. Y las que planeé no continuar nunca, las eliminaré definitivamente. Ya aprendí que no puedo con tantas historias a la vez.

Lo que sucede es que recientemente me obsesioné con esta serie. Sé que muchos la odian, pero bueno, yo la amo. Y ya amaba a Spiderman y el ship que hace con Harry. Así que bueno... no hay más que decir.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos a Marvel ( si Sony, la indirecta es para ti ). Yo solo escribo para diversión mía y de quien me lea, sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencias:** Fanfic Chico x Chico. Yaoi, Slash, Gay, o como gusten de llamarlo. Si no les gusta la temática, no lo lean y mejor busquen algo de su agrado. Gracias.

Y si eres Parksborn como yo... ¡super bienvenidx!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Harry Osborn**

Una vez más estoy en aprietos.

Comienzo a preguntarme cuantas veces no lo he estado ya. ¿Será que tengo un imán acarreador de problemas? O quizá muy seguido estoy en el momento y lugar equivocados.

Pero en fin.

Iba caminando rumbo al teatro por la noche con M.J. cuando ese sujeto que parece un pulpo metálico apareció. Ese malvado villano con el que ya he tenido antes desagradables encuentros.

Ese que antes trabajaba para mi papá. Aunque me costaba creerlo, así era. Mi padre de verdad estuvo muy mal. Pero hoy en día está arrepentido, yo le creo. Es más, hoy por hoy ni siquiera recuerda muchas cosas. Ha perdido la memoria. No toda, solo de unos cuantos años para acá.

Creo que es mejor. Así no recuerda al Duende Verde ni nada de lo malo que hizo.

Pero el caso, es que ese tal Octavious por motivos desconocidos me secuestró y ahora me tiene en una especie de guarida amarrado a lo que parece ser un fuerte poste de metal.

No voy a negar que tengo miedo, lo tengo. Cualquier movimiento en falso y ese maldito me hace puré.

Lo que no entiendo es porque a mí. ¿Porqué yo? Seguramente por ser hijo de Norman Osborn, y quiere cobrar así su venganza.

Lo miré teclear no sé que cosas en una máquina y entonces me atreví a hablar.

—Ya enserio, Dr. Pulpo o lo que seas, ¿porqué yo? ¿así te piensas vengar de mi papá?

Él se giró para verme, pero un segundo después volvió a lo que hacía.

—¿No tienes valentía ni para responderme eso? Vaya.

Luego de terminar lo que sea que hiciese ahí, volvió a mirarme y sonrió. Esa sonrisa me provoca escalofríos.

—Necesito a Spiderman.

Bueno, debo aceptar que eso que dijo me dejó perplejo. Pues parecía todo menos una respuesta a lo que yo pregunté.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?

—No sé porqué razón pero siempre que tú estás en peligro ese insecto se apresura en aparecer ahí.

Me respondió con esa terrorífica voz. Yo no lo había pensado.

Realmente nunca me puse a pensar cuantas veces había estado en peligro y Spiderman había llegado en mi auxilio. Pura casualidad, seguramente. Ya que él era un héroe que salvaría a cualquier civil.

—Bff. Tonterías. Él se aparecería en cualquier lugar donde halla una persona en peligro. No necesariamente yo.

—Cuando eres necesariamente tú, lo hace mas rápido.

Arqueé una ceja al oír eso. No podía creerle nada a este tipo, solo decía estupideces.

—Eso no es verdad, bien pudo ser M.J. y vendría con la misma velocidad.

—¿Quieres dejar de hablar? Tu voz de Osborn es muy molesta para mis oídos.

Gruñí. Como odiaba a este maldito, de verdad. No entiendo como mi padre pudo alguna vez llevarse con él.

Pero... oh vaya. Aparentemente él tenía razón, o algo así. Pues el inigualable Spiderman se apareció en el lugar rompiendo una de las ventanas de cristal.

Al principio el malvado lo miró con preocupación, pero luego volvió a su sonrisa, sé que algo malvado planeaba.

—¡Deja a Harry en paz, Doc Oc!

Gritó el superhéroe, y todo lo siguiente pasó muy rápido para mi vista. Solo pude ver que salían unas jeringas de una especie de compartimentos secretos.

El Hombre Araña las esquivó y cubrió luego con sus telarañas.

Supongo que planea robarle su sangre para una vez más, experimentar con ella. Ag, aun recuerdo a Venom. Y definitivamente ese maldito no debe obtener la sangre de Spiderman, sería un total desastre, de nuevo.

Hubo muchos golpes a diestra y siniestra. Demonios, me molesta no poder ayudar, pero estoy atado fuertemente a esta cosa. Además, solo sería un estorbo para el Hombre Araña.

No me siento mal respecto a eso. Definitivamente no está en mis planes volver a tener superpoderes nunca. No es algo que alguien como yo sea capaz de tolerar. Ya lo intenté y resultó todo un desastre.

Pero si me preocupa el enmascarado. Está ocurriendo una dura batalla ahí; ese científico loco lo noqueó fuerte contra el suelo.

No me sorprende ver que despertó justo a tiempo para lanzarle una telaraña a los ojos al otro. Vaya, parece que ya estoy muy acostumbrado a este tipo de escenas nada típicas para una persona común.

Aunque bueno, tampoco soy una persona muy común considerando el padre que tengo.

La pelea continuaba y yo veía como el villano seguía intentando sacarle esa dichosa muestra de sangre con una extraña jeringa, y el héroe se burlaba de él con chistes bastante malos, debo recalcar. En un momento si creí que de verdad se la encajaría, pero el arácnido contrarrestó el ataque, lanzándola hacia la computadora o extraño aparato que usaba el Doctor Octopus.

—¡Insecto idiota! ¡Qué has hecho!

No sé bien que pasó, solo supe que el suelo comenzó a vibrar y pedazos del techo empezaban a desprenderse. Un escombro incluso me cayó en la cabeza. No había duda, este lugar se estaba derrumbando quien sabe por qué motivo.

—¡Imbécil activaste la autodestrucción!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Porqué pondrías un botón de autodestrucción?! ¡¿Porqué todos los villanos hacen eso?!

—¿Crees que me importa este lugarsucho de porquería? Solo era mi cueva temporal, secuestré a tu amiguito porque sabía que vendrías por él, y así yo tomaría mi ansiada muestra. Y es justo lo que haré...

—En tus sueños. ¡Y mejor ya cierra esas ventosas! ¿Entiendes? Ventosas en lugar de boca, porque pareces un pulpo.

Si, definitivamente debe mejorar sus chistes. O no hacerlos.

Pero el lugar se seguía derrumbando, y eso es lo que importaba, porque yo no podía ni moverme. Spiderman seguía batallando con el malvado, pero al parecer se dio cuenta de la situación.

—¡Harry!

Gritó, recordando que yo estaba ahí. Golpeó fuertemente al científico, noqueandolo solo unos segundos, supongo. Se dirigió hacia mí y me desató, entonces me tomó en brazos para salir del lugar.

Normalmente me molestaría algo así, pero ya no sé cuantas veces van que el Hombre Araña hace eso. Me salva, me carga, y me lleva a un lugar seguro.

Ya es como monótono. Y raramente ya no me molesta. Es más, debo aceptar que hasta me siento bien, me siento protegido.

Llegamos a la misma ventana rota y él hizo algo así como un paracaídas de telarañas. Se iba a lanzar así por ahí pero el Doctor lo agarró de un pie con uno de sus tentáculos.

—¡No escaparás tan fácil, araña!

—¿Nunca te cansas, eh? — Le respondió él al ver su pie agarrado por ese brazo metálico. —Harry, agárrate fuerte.

Lo siguiente que pasó, eso si que fue demasiado rápido para mí. Solo supe que el arácnido me aventó a mí por la ventana con el paracaídas, mientras que él era jalado por el villano.

Era un viejo edificio bastante alto. Ante mis ojos pude ver como se derrumbaba cada vez más y más.

—¡Spiderman!

Me asusté. No sé porque me asusté de pensar que el superhéroe moría en aquel derrumbe. Me importaba, me importaba y no sé porqué.

Iba tan distraído que no noté cuando el paracaídas chocó con un letrero de J. Jonah Jameson y se rompió.

Como consecuencia caí de una altura bastante considerable, aunque no tanta para ser de gravedad, si para lastimarme algunos huesos, y ganarme unos moretones y rasguños.

Al llegar al suelo, con mucha dificultad me levanté, solo para darme cuenta de que me había hecho una cortada algo grande en mi brazo izquierdo. Nada de que preocuparse, seguramente fue cuando choqué con aquel letrero.

Caminé tomándome ese brazo con mi mano derecha, también me dolía caminar. Maldita caída. Ser aquel superhéroe, Wolverine, sería muy bueno en momentos como este.

Casi de inmediato volvió a mi cabeza el Hombre Araña. ¿De verdad habría muerto en ese derrumbe? No sé porque pero me mató ese pensamiento.

Decidí alejarlo y seguir con mi camino. Él no pudo haber muerto ahí, era el inigualable Spiderman, tenía fe en que seguía vivo.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo y aunque lo negara seguía preocupado por Spiderman. Ya que lo meditaba este día fue asqueroso y terrible. Aunque no muy comparado con otros que he tenido, así que no sabría que pensar al respecto. Iba al teatro con M.J. a ver la más nueva versión de "Wicked", a donde Peter también iría, pero una vez más le surgió un contratiempo con su tía. Suspiré. Aveces pienso que me evade, pero no puede ser eso.

Pero bueno, íbamos caminando y de repente, ¡pum! Todo esto.

—Nada podría empeorar.

Oh genial, comenzó a llover. Yo y mi gran bocota. Suspiré.

Caminé un buen rato pues para mi desgracia, ese maldito edificio quedaba lejos de mi hogar y no quería llamarle a mi papá ahora. Tomar un taxi sería una opción. Pero a estas horas de la noche no me dan confianza los taxis. Se me puede llamar supersticioso, o quizá niño mimado, pero así soy yo.

Caminando por la acera, escuché un trueno vigoroso, y también una conocida voz que me llamaba cerca de un callejón.

—¡Harry!

—¿Spiderman?

Me adentré en el callejón, estaba algo oscuro y yo empapado por la lluvia. Entonces vi que él colgaba al revés, tan típico de él. No sé desde donde colgaba su telaraña pero por ahora no me interesaba así que no volteé hacia arriba.

—Harry, ¿estás bien? — Me preguntó con una voz calmada, pero con un dejo de preocupación que se notaba. ¿Será normal que me encante esa voz?

—¿Qué si estoy bien? La pregunta es, ¿tú estás bien? Vi como ese edificio cayó en ruinas. — No quería verme ahora yo como el preocupado, pero creo que no lo logré. Demonios.

—Pff, no es mi primer rodeo. Un simple derrumbe no acabará con el inigualable Spiderman.

Sonreí. Que actitud tan egocéntrica, pero me gustaba.

—¿Y el científico?

—Ya se lo llevó S.H.I.E.L.D. — Al decir eso, vi que miró mi brazo. —¡Hey! Estás herido.

—¡No es nada!

Trató de tocarme pero yo lo alejé, haciéndome para atrás. Creo que pensó mal, porque se quedó callado. Pero no era eso, la realidad es que me daba vergüenza que se preocupara de mí por una simple herida.

—L-lo siento. Es solo que... no te preocupes tanto de mí, ¿si? Estoy bien.

—Ok. Como tú digas Harry.

Dijo eso muy suavemente, y comenzó a subir aun al revés por su telaraña. No sabía bien porque, pero no quería que se fuera, no así, no aún. Así que lo detuve antes que terminara de irse, tocando su hombro.

—¡Espera!

Él descendió una vez más, a una altura considerada. La ideal diría yo.

—¿Si?

Suspiré y mordí mi labio inferior, no sabía como empezar con lo que quería decirle. Pero no podía dejarlo esperando ahí tanto tiempo.

—Escucha, Spiderman... no sé como decirte esto. Tú me has salvado en tantas situaciones que ya ni se cuantas van. El caso es que nunca te agradecí como era debido. Incluso hasta llegué a tratarte mal. Lo siento.

—Oh... descuida Harry. Está todo olvidado. No hay problema.

—¡No! Si hay problema... fui un patán. Tú solo me protegías y me ayudabas, aun sin conocerme, sin saber realmente quien soy. Incluso siendo hijo del loco de mi papá. Te has portado de maravilla conmigo y yo ni las debidas gracias te he dado.

—Hey, descuida, de verdad. Soy un héroe después de todo, ¿no? Salvar personas es mi deber.

Sonará a lo más ridículo que diré en mi vida, pero eso me dolió un poquito. No sé porque comenzaba a creerme esas huecas palabras del científico; de que yo le importaba más que cualquier otro civil al maravilloso Hombre Araña. Tsk, que tontería. Era obvio que solo era otro civil más que él por su deber, debía salvar.

—Oh... — Bajé mi mirada, algo entristecido. Y me odio por haber hecho eso, porque al parecer él lo notó.

—¡Hey, hey! No quise decir... bueno... eres un buen chico Harry. Me importas, y te considero mi amigo.

Su voz sonó tan serena y sincera, que inevitablemente me hizo sonreír otra vez, levantó mis ánimos. Subí la mirada de nuevo y la dirigí al contrario.

—Me alegra oír eso. Como también me alegra saber que me perdonas por como te traté antes. Pero aun así... siento que no te he dado las debidas gracias. ¿Podría darte las gracias de alguna forma...?

—Eh... ¿claro?

No entendí bien si esa última palabra fue en tono de pregunta o afirmación, pero no importaba.

Yo solo podía pensar en que tenía al inigualable Spiderman en frente de mí colgando de cabeza, y hacía un frío del demonio, pues la lluvia continuaba.

Me fui acercando cada vez más a él, y mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse.

Sé que lo que estaba a punto de hacer sería quizá la mayor tontería que haría en mi vida. Pero algo me impulsaba a hacerlo, y mi corazón vuelto loco no ayudaba mucho.

Llevé mis manos hasta su húmeda máscara, donde comenzaba el inicio de ésta. La bajé solo hasta donde empezaba la punta de su nariz; no iba a faltarle al respeto sobre su identidad secreta.

Yo esperaba que se quitara, se espantara, o hasta me golpeara por la repentina acción que hice. Pero no. Se quedó ahí quieto. Prácticamente parecía una estatua.

Tomé sus mejillas suavemente con mis manos, acercando mis labios con lentitud a los suyos invertidos.

Ahora sí que mi corazón parecía querer salir de mi pecho, pero no me importó en aquel momento.

Rompí la poca lejanía que quedaba, uniendo nuestros labios. Estaban húmedos por la lluvia, al igual que los míos. Pero sé que a pesar del frío mis mejillas ardían.

Fue algo simple, superficial, pero a mi me removió todo. Tanto, que ni me fijé si él me correspondió o no. Ni me interesaba.

A lo mucho duró unos tres segundos aquel beso, cuando me separé y vi que él seguía como una inmóvil estatua.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Spiderman.

Alcancé a decir con el poco aliento que me quedaba, pues sentía que pronto perdería la voz.

Él no respondió, y tampoco le di mucho tiempo. Pues aunque el cuerpo me dolía a horrores, mi cerebro me pedía a gritos que saliera corriendo de ese lugar, y así lo hice.

•••

Afortunadamente llegué con bien a mi casa. Ningún asalto ni nada por el estilo.

Pero eso de "bien", era meramente simbólico. Aun me dolía el cuerpo, pero sobre todo, estaba alterado por lo que hice, ¡¿porqué rayos hice eso?!

Raramente papá aun estaba despierto. Pero lo evadí con cualquier pretexto estúpido. No se quedó muy convencido pero yo solo me metí a mi cuarto y me tumbé en la cama.

Casi toda mi desgraciada vida he estado enamorado de Peter Parker, mi mejor amigo. Y ahora voy por ahí y beso al maldito Hombre Araña.

¡¿Qué demonios me pasa?!

Estúpido impulso sin sentido.

Me enrollaré en las sábanas y trataré de pensar que lo que hice nunca ocurrió, yo amo a Peter, así no se lo diga nunca en la vida.

Aunque presiento que eso de olvidar lo ocurrido será más que difícil.

•••••••••••••••••••••

Esto constará de dos capítulos si es que a alguien le gusta. El segundo sería lo mismo pero desde la perspectiva de Peter. Y conociendo Ultimate Spiderman, créanme, será todo menos seriedad.

Dejen un review si les gustó, se los agradeceré con chocolates y arañas radioactivas.

Nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2: El callejón de Peter

La segunda parte de este two-shot. Planeo hacerle su secuela, pero fuera de este fic. Como separado. O no sé, tal vez si me anime lo suba aquí mismo.

Si, la subiré completa aunque los seguidores de esta serie sean nulos o pocos. Soy fiel a lo que escribo. Y por eso tengo historias sin terminar desde hace un año. (?)

Oh, otro detalle es que olvidé mencionar que me estoy basando luego de la mitad de la 3era temporada que es donde va la serie si no me equivoco.(Con doblaje) Por si no entendían alguna cosa, es por eso.

(Sobre las múltiples veces que Spidey salva a Harry, sobre lo de Norman, etc, esas cosas)

Ahora si ya.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Peter Parker/Spiderman**

La caótica ciudad de Nueva York. Donde el crimen nunca descansa y no puedes respirar aire puro. Ni hablar de tomar agua del grifo. Podría volverme una araña aun mas radioactiva y no me quiero ni imaginar eso.

Pero bueno, no vivo en mi bella ciudad para estarla criticando. Lo que si critico, es que hoy es domingo y a Nick Fury se le ocurrió que tengo entrenamiento nocturno.

¡Diablos! Con lo que deseaba acompañar a Harry y M.J. a ver esa obra de teatro sobre hechiceros o... no sé que rayos, la verdad no puse atención. Pero no era la obra, era el tiempo con mis amigos lo que me estaba perdiendo. Y la última vez Harry estaba muy triste porque ya no le ponía atención, y tenía razón.

Lo bueno fue que se lo compensé con una noche de películas.

Aun así, el tiempo que paso con ellos es poco. Porque un gran poder, conlleva blabla... ya nos sabemos eso.

El asunto es que estaba ahí, en el tricarrier, un domingo por la noche, entrenando con los androides. Si, yo solo. Lo sé, es totalmente injusto. Seguramente mis compañeros estarán felices de la vida disfrutando este domingo.

—Maldición.

Solo por el coraje pateé demasiado fuerte a uno de los robots, rompiéndolo a la mitad.

En eso, sentí mi intercomunicador vibrar y lo encendí, era Nick.

—He derrotado a los androides en tiempo récord, ¿vendrá a felicitarme, Nick?

—Deja tus fiestas de ego para otro momento. El Doctor Octopus está haciendo de las suyas de nuevo.

Oh no. Lo que menos quería oír luego de un arduo entrenamiento es que el Doc Oc había vuelto a las andadas. Refregué mi cara con la palma derecha.

—Ay no, ¿enserio? Nick, estoy agotado. ¿No puede ir alguien mas?

—Se te quitará la flojera cuando te diga a quien ha tomado como rehén.

No. Yo seguí con mi pereza y así salí del cuarto de los androides, cerrando la puerta al pasar. Solté un bostezo también.

—Así se trate del presidente de los Estados Unidos créame, no me levantará el ánimo.

—Es Harry Osborn.

Abrí mis ojos como platos.

¡Harry! ¿Porqué Harry? Últimamente ha estado mucho tiempo en peligro, y eso que he sido muy celoso con mi identidad secreta, precisamente por esto. Para proteger a mis seres queridos.

Pero tal parece que muchos super villanos se dan cuenta de las personas que me importan y a propósito hacen esto.

—No me espere para cenar, Nick.

Decidido, salté del tricarrier sin miedo alguno, ya acostumbrado a esto.

Mientras volaba por los aires, volví a encender la muñequera mágica de S.H.I.E.L.D. Ja, es muy útil y amo rebautizarla todo el tiempo.

—Dame la ubicación o coordenadas del Doctor Octopus.

•••

Un viejo edificio. Quien lo diría. La verdad es normal viniendo de él, no sé porque me sorprendo.

Lo trepé manualmente para escuchar el sonido de en que piso se encontraba exactamente.

Y era el último, vaya que tampoco me sorprende eso.

Me preparé para entrar por una ventana rompiendo el cristal con un puño. Caí pegando mis manos y pies al suelo, el Doc me miró primero sorprendido, pero después rió. Esa sonrisa no me gustaba nada.

—¡Deja a Harry en paz Doc Oc!

Aun ni siquiera veía a Harry pero igual fue lo primero que grité. Segundos después lo miré atado a algo metálico, al menos estaba a salvo.

Pero no tuve tiempo ni para respirar. Mi sentido arácnido se activó y vi unas jeringas que salían disparadas de la pared directo hacia mí. Eso si que no me lo esperaba.

Como pude las esquivé y luego las cubrí con telaraña.

Saqué conjeturas rápido, esto era una emboscada definitivamente. Octopus secuestró a Harry para atraerme a aquí y robarme mi sangre. Otra vez.

—Mi sangre, ¿enserio? ¿no tienes ideas nuevas pulpín?

Mi chiste me hizo ganarme un fuerte golpe contra el suelo del malvado. Sí que me dolió, pues me noqueó por unos instantes.

Afortunadamente alcancé a despertar cuando estaba a punto de inyectarme y le disparé telaraña a los ojos.

Solo lo distraje por unos segundos, hasta que se la quitó y la pelea por mi ADN volvió.

Aveces creo que daño mucho al mundo solo con existir, tantos locos queriendo mi ADN y yo, viviendo como si nada. Luego pienso que la verdad no "vivo como si nada" y mi vida es más que complicada y entonces se me pasa.

Por estar pensando, el pulposo me golpeó en el rostro. Se lo regresé con una patada y el volvió con la insistencia de la jeringa, con una telaraña se la quité y la rompí contra el suelo.

—No, enserio Octi, ya me vacuné en la escuela, no me hace falta.

—Aggg, ¡ven aquí araña del demonio! — Gruñó y sacó otra jeringa. Mis párpados cayeron a la mitad.

—¡Oh vamos! ¿Cuántas jeringas tienes ahí?

—Todas las necesarias...

—¿Ocho? Digo, por lo de Octo. — Si, lo sé. Hasta yo sentí que mi pequeño yo diablito se apareció en mi hombro solo para darme una patada por el mal chiste.

El otro me golpeó con uno de sus tantos brazos metálicos y casi me encaja esa nueva jeringa, pero pateé ese brazo lanzando lejos el objeto. Creo que cayó sobre su computador, pero se escuchó un ruido raro que ni yo supe que era.

—¡Insecto idiota! ¡Qué has hecho!

El piso comenzó a temblar sobre mis pies y el techo empezaba a caer en pedacitos. ¿Qué rayos? Esto no me gustaba nada.

—¡Imbécil activaste la autodestrucción!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Porqué pondrías un botón de autodestrucción?! ¡¿Porqué todos los villanos hacen eso?!

Enserio, enserio. ¿Porqué hacen eso? ¡No es factible! Por cualquier descuido, justo como ahora; ese botón podría activarse y corre peligro mucha gente así como igual el creador del botón. Es ilógico.

—¿Crees que me importa este lugarsucho de porquería? Solo era mi cueva temporal, secuestré a tu amiguito porque sabía que vendrías por él, y así yo tomaría mi ansiada muestra. Y es justo lo que haré...

Ag, lo sabía. Sabía que había secuestrado a Harry solo para eso. Y con eso no se juega. Ahora sí me hizo enojar.

—En tus sueños. ¡Y mejor ya cierra esas ventosas! ¿Entiendes? Ventosas en lugar de boca, porque pareces un pulpo.

Si, no le hizo nada de gracia. Pero, ¡vamos, acéptenlo! Esta vez si era gracioso, soy gracioso.

Y oh no. El Doc sacó más jeringas. Lo retuve pateandolas y algunas rompiéndolas con telarañas.

Escombros comenzaban a caer sobre mis hombros y entonces recordé algo muy importante.

—¡Harry!

Tenía al octópodo encima así que lo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas en la cara hasta noquearlo. Sé que no durará mucho tiempo tirado, así que debo ir por Harry pronto.

Lo desaté de donde estaba, y lo cargué para salir rápido de ese lugar que se caía a pedazos. Harry no se quejó nada, como algunas otras veces. Incluso esta vez me abrazó como si tuviera miedo. Me pareció extraño, pero no es para menos.

Dejé de pensar en eso y me concentré en la situación. Creé un paracaídas de telarañas, planeando lanzarme desde la ventana con Harry en brazos.

Pero, nada puede ser perfecto, ¿verdad?

Mi sentido arácnido me avisó, pero no me dio tiempo. Un brazo metálico me tomó el pie, y sabía que en cualquier momento me halaría hacia atrás.

—¡No escaparás tan fácil, araña!

Una decisión algo difícil, pero era obvio lo que tenía que hacer. Aunque me preocupaba Harry, solo espero no se haga ningún daño o no me lo perdonaré. Ni al maldito de Octopus.

—¿Nunca te cansas, eh? — Escupí con coraje, ahora si me había hecho enfurecer. Suspiré y le di el paracaídas a Harry en las manos. —Agárrate fuerte Harry.

Lo lancé por la ventana con todo el cuidado posible, viendo su cara de confusión. Pobre Harry.

Y casi de inmediato, Don Pulpo me jaló justo como lo predije. Con esto y las sensaciones arácnidas, debería comenzar un negocio de leer el futuro, ganaría mucho dinero tal vez.

Aproveché el acercamiento que él mismo creó para sorprenderlo con una patada en el torso. Lo derribé solo un instante, pero lo preocupante aquí era el lugar, empezaba a derrumbarse en su totalidad.

Todo el techo comenzaba a caer y un gran pedazo de concreto cayó encima del octópodo, dejándolo inmovilizado.

Con parte del techo caído, pude divisar un poste de luz cercano y me colgué de él usando mi lanzador para huir de ese derrumbe.

Desde arriba, vi como prácticamente todo caería encima de Octopus. Podría dejarlo ahí, y al fin acabar con esta lucha interminable contra él. Deshacerme por fin y para siempre de sus villanescos y retorcidos planes.

—"¡Vamos Pete! Hazlo, sabes que quieres."

Dijo mi famoso pequeño diablito sobre mi hombro derecho. Me mordí los labios tratando de aguantar esas ganas.

—"¡Vamos Peter que esperas, vete ya de aquí y abandona a ese sujeto! Te ha hecho las peores cosas, ¡solo déjalo hacerse puré y ya!"

—Un minuto, ¿y el otro?

—"¿El azulito ridículo?"

—Ese mismo.

—"Está tomando un baño, ¡jajaja! ¡mira!" — Vi, o imaginé, como abría una cortinilla en la nada y salía mi angelito en la ducha gritando como niña. —"¡Jajajajaja!"

Bien, ya basta. Lo empujé con mi dedo medio y pulgar volviéndolo una nubesita de humo.

Dejar a Octi morir y deshacerme del problema para siempre, mmm. Tentador.

Pero no. Porque nosotros somos los buenos.

Preparé mi lanzador de telarañas. Tenía un pulpo metálico que salvar.

•••

S.H.I.E.L.D. llegó a tiempo. Ya tenía el calamar preparado a la brocheta.

Osea, para los que no entendieron; quise decir que envolví al villano en telarañas, como siempre.

Cuando metieron al feo científico al tricarrier, Nick se acercó a mí. No había día que después de atrapar al malos no me diera algunas palabras.

—Bien hecho muchacho. Aunque a decir verdad, este loco ya me tiene cansado.

—¿Cree que a mí no? Pero como usted lo ha dicho siempre señor: somos los buenos. Aunque parezcamos los tontos.

¿Eso que vi en Fury fue una sonrisa? Ugh, que miedo. Eso me atacará en sueños de seguro. Pero como sea, no podía perder más mi tiempo.

—Nick, debo irme. Tengo que buscar a alguien.

—Muy bien Araña. Ve por tu novia, pero no te distraigas mucho del trabajo.

Fruncí el ceño y tartamudeé. Aunque a otra parte de mí también le daba risa. Ese Nick Fury.

—Déjese de tonterías Nick jaja.

Salí de ahí volando por los edificios, una telaraña tras otra. Sé que Harry está bien, debe estarlo. Pero aun así me preocupa. Después de todo fui yo quien lo lanzó por la ventana. Aunque por su propio bien.

Y la lluvia cayó. No me molesta tanto a decir verdad, pero ahora tendré que poner a secar este traje toda la noche.

Me metí a todo tipo de rincones, me fijé desde la altura, pero no veía nada. Quizá ya se había ido a su casa y yo aquí buscando.

Opté por relajar mi mente como más me gustaba: colgándome de cabeza con mi telaraña. La pegué al alto balcón de un edificio y me fui deslizando lentamente, estaba bajando a un oscuro callejón.

Ja. Comencé a sentirme como mi versión depresiva y vieja de aquel mundo oscuro y retro. En este callejón podía ponerme a crear pensamientos negativos que nada tienen que ver conmigo, y así me sentiría como esa versión mía.

Me distraje tanto que casi ignoro que justo Harry estaba pasando por enfrente de mí. No me bajé pero debía llamarlo ya.

—¡Harry!

—¿Spiderman?

Él se giró para verme, y se metió al callejón. Estaba empapado y se miraba cansado. Me sentí un poco mal por eso, aunque no sé porque no llamó a su papá para que fuera por él. Lo regañaría de no ser porque no soy Peter Parker en este momento.

—Harry, ¿estás bien? — Sé que esa suele ser una pregunta estúpida, pero nunca estaba de más.

—¿Qué si estoy bien? La pregunta es, ¿tú estás bien? Vi como ese edificio cayó en ruinas.

Se le notó preocupado. Awww. Parece que al fin Harry y la Araña podrán ser amigos.

—Pff, no es mi primer rodeo. — ¡Amo decir eso! Me hace sentir importante. —Un simple derrumbe no acabará con el inigualable Spiderman.

Lo vi sonreír ante lo que dije. Al menos lo hice reír y no rodar los ojos como a muchos.

—¿Y el científico?

—Ya se lo llevó S.H.I.E.L.D.

Respondí, pero en eso noté una gran cortada que tenía mi mejor amigo en el brazo izquierdo. A fin de cuentas si se había lastimado, y era mi culpa.

—¡Hey! Estás herido. — Dije para luego intentar tocar su brazo con mi mano, pero no me fue posible pues él se hizo para atrás.

—¡No es nada!

Claro. Imagino que le incomodó que quisiera tocarlo o talvez le dio miedo. Bueno, no lo culpo. Fui yo quien causó esa herida.

—L-lo siento. Es solo que... no te preocupes tanto de mí, ¿si? Estoy bien.

Volvió a hablar él. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Porqué actuaba así? Lo noto un tanto extraño. ¿Me habrá agarrado miedo porque lo lancé por la ventana?

No lo sé. Pero si así era, lo mejor sería que me fuera.

—Ok. Como tú digas Harry.

Comencé a subir por mi propia telaraña, pero pronto sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y la suave voz de Harry hablarme otra vez.

—¡Espera!

Bajé lo que consideré necesario, para poder verlo a la cara.

—¿Si?

Se tardó un poco en responder. Pero no me fui, eso sería descortés, y yo soy un caballero aunque no lo parezca. Además se trata de mi amigo Harry.

—Escucha, Spiderman... no sé como decirte esto. Tú me has salvado en tantas situaciones que ya ni se cuantas van. El caso es que nunca te agradecí como era debido. Incluso hasta llegué a tratarte mal. Lo siento.

Woow. Eso me dejó con la boca abierta. Menos mal que traía la máscara puesta o mi expresión sería digna de un cuadro. Era Harry Osborn disculpándose conmigo... o con Spiderman. Lo cual es lo mismo... ¿o no?

¡Como sea! De todas formas no era necesaria tal disculpa.

—Oh... descuida Harry. Está todo olvidado. No hay problema.

—¡No! Si hay problema... fui un patán. Tú solo me protegías y me ayudabas, aun sin conocerme, sin saber realmente quien soy. Incluso siendo hijo del loco de mi papá. Te has portado de maravilla conmigo y yo ni las debidas gracias te he dado.

Si supieras Harry... que te conozco más que nadie. Pero no te lo puedo decir, así te protejo más.

No se porqué, pero me conmovía mucho ver a Harry así. Pero no quiere decir que me agradaba eso, él no tenía porque andar suplicando disculpas, y se lo dejaría claro.

—Hey, descuida, de verdad. Soy un héroe después de todo, ¿no? Salvar personas es mi deber.

—Oh...

Vi una... ¿expresión de tristeza? ¿pero porqué? ¡oh chispas! ¿será lo que imagino? Quizá Harry ya me consideraba su amigo y yo diciendo esa tontería. ¡Torpe araña, torpe!

—¡Hey, hey! No quise decir... bueno... eres un buen chico Harry. Me importas, y te considero mi amigo. — Traté de arreglarlo. Espero que sea eso.

¡Si! Lo hice sonreír otra vez, y volvió a mirarme. Uf. No lo arruiné del todo.

—Me alegra oír eso. Como también me alegra saber que me perdonas por como te traté antes. Pero aun así... siento que no te he dado las debidas gracias. ¿Podría darte las gracias de alguna forma...?

¿Uh? No sé porque seguía insistiendo en darme las gracias. Ya le dije que no es necesario. Pero si así se sentirá mejor, no soy quien para negárselo.

—Eh... ¿claro?

No sé que rayos fue eso. Lo definiré desde hoy como una afirmación interrogatoria.

De nuevo, se tardó en hablar. Pero es que no habló. Lentamente se fue acercando hacia mí, y yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuales eran sus planes.

Sentí sus manos sobre mi mojada máscara, en el inicio precisamente.

Ok... ¿qué estaba pasando aquí? Comencé a asustarme, ¿Harry ya habría descubierto mi identidad?

Lo peor es que yo no me quitaba. Es como si me hubiera idiotizado por completo y mi cuerpo no reaccionara para nada.

Pero me tranquilicé al ver que solo la recorrió hasta la punta de mi nariz. De igual manera, ¿para que haría eso?

Se aproximaba cada vez más hacia mí, y por alguna razón, mi corazón se alteró de repente. Pude sentir sus manos sobre mis heladas mejillas, puestas con suavidad.

Tardé noté que sus labios ya estaban a un centímetro de tocar los míos y yo no hacía nada.

Ok. Sé lo que están pensando.

Araña hará algo para salir de este aprieto, y es hora de... ¡La rueda de las opciones!

A.- Salir huyendo y gritando como niña espantada.

Mmm. Podría ser. Pero eso arruinaría mi reputación.

B.- Golpear a Harry por tal atrevimiento.

¡Jamás! Nunca golpearía a Harry.

C.- Bajarme de nuevo la máscara y hacer como que S.H.I.E.L.D me está llamando cuando en realidad no es cierto.

Esa es la más factible definitivamente.

Bueno, ya, dejemos esto. ¿Qué eligió la araña? Se preguntarán. Eligió "D", ninguna de las anteriores.

Solo se quedó ahí estático como un total estúpido y se dejó besar por su amigo de toda la vida.

Un beso frío, humedo por la lluvia, que extrañamente, no me disgustó.

No, esperen, debo replantearme eso.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Spiderman.

Escuché que me dijo, casi en un susurro.

Y no supe ni cuando, ni a donde ni porque, pero el chico salió corriendo.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó de verlo correr y luego mi telaraña se rompiera. Inevitablemente caí al suelo, pero ni me importó.

Tenía asuntos más importantes en mi cabeza ahora.

Si, sé que yo le dije a Harry qué podía agradecerme de cualquier forma; pero sinceramente no pensé que esa sería una forma.

Y si se me alteró el corazón fue por la presión del momento, es que no me lo esperaba.

Recordé el chiste de Fury. Ya no me daba risa ahora. NADA DE RISA.

¿Ahora que haría con Harry? ¿Porqué me besó?... Bueno, besó a Spiderman... ¡¿le gusta Spiderman?! No lo comprendo... y no, ¡no estoy celoso!

No puedo estar celoso de mí mismo.

¡Pero que estoy diciendo! No puedo estar celoso y punto. Se trata de Harry. Mi mejor amigo pero nada más.

¿Porqué nunca me contó que le gustaban los chicos? Yo lo habría comprendido. Bueno, tampoco lo vi salir con una chica jamás. Talvez yo soy muy despistado.

Demonios. La estancia en la escuela será muy incómoda ahora. Y no puedo permitirme actuar raro porque Peter Parker no es Spiderman. Agh, rayos.

Esto ya no puede ir peor.

—¿Te dejaron como insecto aplastado?

La voz del grandioso Iron Man. Tenía que aparecerse justo cuando estoy tirado sobre el lodo y hecho un desastre. Bueno, solo le faltaba humillación y vergüenza a mi día.

—Si, algo así...

••••••••••••••••••••••


End file.
